


"Oh Piers!"

by nimrod262



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, NSFW, Nivanfeels, Nivanfield, Short One Shot, damaged Chris, early days together, relationships, scarred Piers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/pseuds/nimrod262
Summary: There's a difference between having sex and making love, as Chris Redfield is about to find out.  A short, one-off Nivanfeels because why not?





	"Oh Piers!"

**Author's Note:**

> This one-off is set sometime between "Piers, am I gay?" and "Hold me?" Early days in Chris and Piers' relationship as a couple living together. My 'Chris' character continues to goof-off, despite his damaged past. He always ends up joking and laughing; he just comes out that way when I write him, LoL. It must be the 'Piers' effect. :)

It's December 2013, and early days living together in Chris' old house. For Chris, his relationship with Piers is a rollercoaster ride and still taking some getting used to. There's someone else to think about now. Someone to debate with, to argue with. Someone who doesn't always take 'No' for an answer.

For Piers, he's busy sorting Chris out. He's not trying to change him, just repair the damage. He's trying to understand him so he can love him all the better. It's self-appointed and selfless; but then those are things Piers Nivans is good at.

For both of them it's the time of their first faltering steps as partners. The beginning of a new journey that will last two lifetimes.

****************************

"Oh Piers! We were a hundred feet out, after ten miles, in the dark, with no G.P.S. and no proper map."

"A hundred and seven feet to be precise." Piers liked precise.

"So?"

"So it's not good enough Chris. Not for Alpha. That's out by more than a house; that's a block away."

Chris shrugged. "Meh! We'd have had other Intel for real, IR signatures, noises, screams, gunshots. We'd have homed in."

"The test is there for a reason, the hostages might be gagged, injured, shielded. It could be a trap."

"And your positioning as team marksman throughout was perfect I suppose?"

"Of course." Piers said it without boastfulness, rather as a simple statement of fact.

"So how come you were oriented perfectly on imperfect us?"

"Because I'm the best sniper in the B.S.A.A." It was another simple statement.

Which made Chris even more exasperated because he knew it was true. "Perhaps you should position us in future then, instead of Command.....if everything has to be _so_ perfect."

"I understand things are never perfect, but..."

"Shit happens in this business. We both know that. Listen up Piers, Dave Johansson's done a damn fine job holding Alpha together in your absence. Ok, so he's not perfect, but then he's not you. Don't be so hard on him, or the team, that's all I'm saying. No one's perfect by your standards."

"You always have been Captain; in my eyes."

"Ha! Then you need glasses. Nice try kiddo, but we both know that's not true. I haven't been perfect for a long, long time. But I might just get there with your help. You see that's it; we all bring something to the party. _That's_ what makes Alpha special. It's not about me, or you, or the boys individually. It's what we achieve together. That's the magic. It's been a year since you've all worked together. Give them time to catch up with your standards again. Capiche?" Chris put a hand on Piers' shoulder and looked steadily into his eyes.

"Alright Dadfield....Jeez, they'll think I'm going soft."

“No danger of that Ace, ha, ha, ha"

"Hey! I'm not that hard....am I?"

"Mmm, not yet, heh, heh. Let me, um, _work_ you up first." Chris' hand slowly inched down Piers' belly.

"Christopher! You've got a one track mind."

"Works for me Ace. Now, less team appraisal, more right hand arousal....ha, ha, ha! Geddit! You being my No.2 and right-hand an' all. Ha, ha, ha!"

Chris seemed so happy. Piers didn't want to lose the mood, but he had to ask. Even at the risk of spoiling the moment. "Er, Chris......"

"I don't like the sound of that 'Er'. Now what's the matter Ace?"

"These training exercises. They're all very well, and necessary; but when is Alpha going to get a real mission? We haven't had a sniff lately. Not since I was re-instated. I thought the Director was on our side?"

"He is."

"Is it Command still blocking us then?"

Chris sighed. "Partly. I always used to be in the loop on deciding who got the missions but Jill's been going straight to the S.O.U. Captains lately. I think she's embarrassed about confronting me directly. Our shared past and her new job don't mix. It's like oil and water."

Piers looked up at Chris, his hazel eyes troubled. "It's because of me isn't it? I'm sorry Chris.....perhaps it would be better if I......"

"Piers, for the last time, you have nothing to be sorry for. Besides, it's not just Jill or Command anyway. I suspect our lords and masters over in New York are pulling a few strings too. Dee can't protect us from everything. It was stupid of me to think he could."

"They probably don't want to risk any bad publicity. I can imagine the headlines....U.N. FIELDS MUTANT IN B.S.A.A!" Piers shook his head sadly.

"Don't! Oh Piers, don't you dare say that about yourself. Ever! Even in jest." Chris pulled Piers in and hugged him tight. "Not ever, do you understand me? You're beautiful Piers. Your right arm, it's beautiful."

Chris stroked it to emphasis his point. "It's like a medal, a symbol of your courage, your sacrifice. It defines you, it _is_ you. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you Piers Nivans, but I thank God I did. Every day, every hour, every time I see your face...."

"Wow! That's some speech Babe, you'll make me blush."

"Ha! We'll get through this Ace, don't worry. I'll talk to the other S.O.U.s; see if we can't, um, _arrange_ a last minute swap. Or I'll just simply disobey Command. I'm good at that, bucking authority. Say's so on my records." Chris grinned.

"I know, I read them. But don't get into more trouble on my account Chris, please?"

"Hey, I've got broad shoulders." Chris flexed them to prove his point; the muscles rippling as he did so. "I'll bear-up under the strain. Within a hundred feet or so anyway."

"Hmm, nice show. But how 'bout in the dark, without a map?" Piers turned the bedside light off.

"I can find my way around _you_ blindfolded. Rule No.1, always head south at that pert sniper butt. Mmm"

"Wait! Stop! That's it....!" Piers turned the light back on.

Chris popped his head up from under the blanket. "Now what? I was just fixing my position, somewhere between your knees and your navel, ha, ha!"

"......Map reading! I've been looking for something special to do for you. And now I've found it. I'm going to map you." Piers smiled with satisfaction, the light dancing in his hazel eyes.

"Huh? Map me? Now?"

"Yes. Now's a particularly good a time. You seem so happy. I said I was gonna' fix you, properly. Well, this is gonna' be part of that...a fun part. Get off me please Bear. I need to be on top for this."

"But....."

"Butt later.....Let me do this Chris, you won't regret it."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Just lie back and think of.....um, oh, just lie back. Ok?"

"Ok. Can I keep my eyes open? Exercise my night vision?"

"If you want; but it's probably better to have them closed to start with. I think it'll be more fun that way. Hang on...." Piers rubbed his hands together and blew onto them several times until he judged they were warm enough; then he turned out the light. "....there, I'm ready."

"Um, what are you doing Ace?”

Piers' hands slid under the sheet.

"Oh......"

****************************

.....Piers was glad they'd moved into Chris' place. Once it had been thoroughly cleaned of course. It was the sense of privacy, and freedom he enjoyed there. Chris's suite on the top floor of the Officer's Mess had been cozy and convenient. Or perhaps that should have read cramped and too close to work? Too close for comfort. Piers always had the feeling they were out in the open there. Being caught in broad daylight was every sniper's worst nightmare, let alone one who was also living with his Commanding Officer. If it had been any other superior it would never have worked out. Fortunately it wasn't. It was Captain Chris Redfield. No one was going to gainsay his choice of partner without living to regret it.

And living in Chris' place took the pressure of the Captain as well. Like Piers, he could relax more on his own turf. It didn't have to be about Captain and Lieutenant. It could be about Chris and Piers, about Nivanfield. They could be normal, regular guys, who happened to have extraordinary jobs and who were also in love. You could either 'like it or lump it' as Chris was rather fond of saying.

There were other benefits to living in the 'Cave' aside from the sense of personal freedom Piers experienced. He had decided to re-dedicate his life to making his Captain happy. To heal the damaged goods that were Chris Redfield. To keep him safe. From harm, but also from himself. Chris was his own worst enemy; Piers had realized it even if Chris hadn't himself. And for Piers that meant loving him. And since Chris was a man of action rather than of words, Piers knew that the physicality of their love making had to be as good as it could possibly be. Of course, being Piers Nivans, that meant it had to be the best. Anything less than perfection would be unacceptable. But to achieve that, he needed certain data. Information 'gathered in the field' so to speak. It wasn't a difficult task, in fact he knew it would prove very pleasurable. But Piers' obsessive nature meant the data collection would have to be exhaustive. He would 'map' his partner's body, his sensitivity. Discover Chris' turn-ons and turn-offs; find the right sexual buttons to press.

The problem was it would take some time to complete. Piers knew that he himself was impatient by nature; so the sooner he started the better. And there was no time like the present. Warmed hands cupped the Captain's balls and his eyes immediately opened wide in surprise....

"......Piers!" Chris let out a startled gasp.

****************************

"So what are you doing now Ace? It tickles."

"I'm rating your erogenous zones."

"My what? Isn't that something women have?"

"Yes, but men have them too. It's sorta' like ticklish spots, like your belly for instance, only more, um, intimate. You do have them I suppose?"

Chris scratched his head. "Don't know....I guess. Er, where are they?"

"It varies from person to person. Let's find out. That's what this is about"

"Why are you keeping one hand on my dick? I could have told you before that was an androgynous zone."

"Heh, heh. Good joke Babe, considering your macho image."

"Eh?"

Piers rolled his eyes. "Androgynous means....Oh, never mind that now Chris. So, why am I keeping one hand on your dick? Because I'm checking your reactions. That's the scale, how much it, er, twitches to different stimuli."

"My reactions? Well you know they're quick. Damned quick, if I do say so myself." Chris puffed his chest out.

Piers tried hard not to smile. Chris' chest was a wonder of nature in repose, let alone expanded. But he didn't want to inflate Chris' ego as well. So he rolled his eyes and tried to hide his true feelings. "No Babe, your reactions to erotic stimulation, not B.O.W.s and bullets!"

"What?"

"Stimulation, you know, foreplay. The sort of stuff you do before the main feature."

"Huh?"

"You have had relationships before?"

"Yeh, you know I have, we discussed it, er, them." Chris scratched the back of his neck nervously. The conversation was spiraling rapidly out of control, like the butterflies in his stomach. Piers always did this with him. It felt both disconcerting, and yet strangely liberating at the same time. It was exciting. He never wanted it to end....usually.....

"But it wasn't just for lust was it? There was emotion, arousal......foreplay?"

"Um....."

"Captain!"

"It was usually just the, er, ya know, it. And only after an Op, never during one. More about release if you see what I mean. Ha!" Chris laughed guiltily.

"Sex."

"Well, if you have to put it that way."

"Instant gratification."

"Pretty much. Sorta' spur of the moment stuff."

"Animalistic."

"Hey!" Whilst Chris loved talking with Piers, he didn't like these staccato utterances. It was exactly the sort of thing Claire did. They always struck home like bullets. Perhaps because they were usually true? Chris had never been much into self-analysis. It didn't do when you lived on the edge. It slowed you down. Too often it led to doubt, introspection and then self-pity. And besides, it seemed everyone he'd ever loved was queuing up to do it for him. It spared him the effort.

"And you wonder why people call you Bearfield?"

"I never forced anyone. It was always consequential." Chris was on the defensive now.

"Consequential to what? Killing Zombies?"

"What!? No! I mean they always said yes."

"Ah, you mean _consensual_."

"That's what I said."

"No you didn't. They're not the same thing. _Consensual_ means people being in agreement, doing something willingly. _Consequential_ means something happening as a result of something else. They're very different."

"Harrumph, they're just words. I know what I mean!"

"Look, don't get all huffy Chris. I'm trying to understand, trying to understand you, that's all. A lot of the time you just 'do' things. You don't think before you react. You don't think of the, er, consequences."

"What's there to think about? Sex is sex.....isn't it?"

"Yes....wait, no it isn't! Chris......I'm trying to show you the difference between having sex and making love."

"You are? Well you're not doing a very good job so far. My soldier's gone as limp as a...as a limp thing whilst you've been having this conversation."

 _"We've_ been having.....it takes two to....."

"There you go again! Let's just have some sex, huh? Enough role play."

"Foreplay!"

"Grrrrr!" Chris growled sullenly. "Isn't this all a bit unemotional? When are we gonna' get to the _consensual_ stuff." Chris stressed the word to show he wasn't totally inattentive to the English language.

"What's your problem? People would pay big bucks for this level of attention to detail."

"Yeh, Californians...."

"Christopher!" Piers used his Instructor's voice, the one that had cut through the hopes and desires of many a young recruit.

"Well, it’s not very, um, spontaneous. You know I like the action stuff. This is sort of pleasant, but it's not, er, very exciting."

Piers slid his hand down between Chris' legs again, to the base of his dick, cupping his balls once more. He could feel the warmth radiating from his Captain's body.

"Mmm! Now that's more like it Ace!"

"Calm down big boy. I want to do some more testing first, check out these _reactions_ of yours."

"And _then_ can we have some sex?"

"NO!" Piers may have inadvertently squeezed, ever so slightly.

"Agh!" Chris winced. "Careful there Ace! We don't wanna' finish the party before it's started. Ha....ouch! Ok, if not sex, then what?"

"Then some making love.....it's very different. Good reaction there by the way." Piers had to stifle his laugh.

****************************

Whilst Piers mapped and measured, mentally storing away the data sets; Chris had time to collect his thoughts; in between the giggles and the moans. "You said when we first got together that I was damaged goods. Why?"

"Why I said it, or why you're damaged?"

"Uh, both I guess."

"Well I think we both know what's caused the damage. Your past since late childhood. Leaving the Air Force, Raccoon City. And now you're trapped, with your image...Captain Redfield, superhero.....you can't let it slip lest people lose faith in you, that you might let them down. You're harder on yourself than anyone else. Claire confirmed that."

"Did she? I'll have to talk to Claire. There was that business with my old photos as well. What else have you two got up to I wonder?"

"Sorry Chris, that's classified. If you want to know, you'll have to ask Claire herself. She swore me to secrecy....well actually she swore first, then said it was to be a secret."

"Well, I can be very persuasive too." Chris smacked a large fist into an equally large palm.

"Babe, compared to Claire's threats of retribution, you're a pussycat."

"I am?"

"Yes."

"Not a bear? All fur and claws?"

"No."

"Oh well......that's my girl. I trained her myself you know." Chris couldn't resist a proud smile.

"She loves you."

"I guess. But she has a funny way of showing it sometimes."

"That's what all sisters do, ask mine." Piers hoped he'd drawn his Captain away from the topic of why he thought he was damaged.

But Chris Redfield had a reputation for being persistent, not to say single minded. "Hmm, Ok. So, if that's _why_ I'm damaged, _why_ did you say it?"

Piers swallowed hard. "I said it because I wanted to state my purpose in this relationship of ours. To help you, in any way I can. To protect you, not just physically, from B.O.W.s, Zombies or bio-terrorists; but mentally. From this self-image, from other people's ridiculously high expectations....from your own."

"And who looks after Piers Nivans in all of this? You can't be selfless all the time. I won't let you."

"You still don't get it do you Babe? Look, a happy Chris means a happy Piers. It's really that easy. My doing these things for you, seeing you recover from your past, from your PTSD. From this Captain Invincible persona that hangs around your neck like a lead weight. That's my reward. And that in turn will help my recovery. So it's not selfless; it's for both of us. Believe me, making you happy is all I want right now."

"Oh Piers, you should have got recognition after what you did in China, medals, speeches, promotion. Instead all you got was ignored, shunned, and treated like a lab rat. It reflects badly on the B.S.A.A. As a founder I take that personally. And now, as your partner, I take it very personally."

"No, I'm blessed. I got what I always wanted...you. You've always been the B.S.A.A. for me Chris. It just took me a while to realize it. I love you, it's that simple. As long as I'm with you I'm content. Anything else is a bonus."

"But the B.S.A.A? It was your cause."

"It still is, but now I serve it by serving you. My priorities may have changed, but not my morals."

Chris was just about to reply when the jarring ring of the phone in the hallway below interrupted him.

Brrr...Brrr, Brrr...Brrr.

"Fuck! Who can it be at this time of night?"

"An Op perhaps?"

"I wish. Stay there Ace, I'll go."

"No, let me Babe, I'm nearer.” Piers switched the light back on and got out of the bed. Chris caught a brief glimpse of his backside as he went down to the phone ringing in the hall. Damn it was a fine sight! The butterflies in his stomach looped-the-loop in formation.

Piers was gone for a quarter of an hour or more and Chris fretted for every minute. When his partner walked back into the bedroom he wore nothing but a frown.

Chris was leaning on one elbow. He looked up expectantly; his dark, hooded eyes taking in the view. They didn't miss a thing.

"Hey! You're shaking. Get back into bed first, then tell me about it." Chris patted the bed by his side and Piers got back in, shivering slightly as he did so. Chris pulled him in close to warm him up. "I'll sort you out with a dressing-gown tomorrow. Claire buys them for me, but I never use them. Don't see the need myself." he shrugged.

"Perhaps she got tired of seeing you roaming around naked, though I can't understand why." Piers buried his face into Chris' chest as he got back under the blanket alongside him. "Mmmm, nice and warm, woof! Um, do they smell of you I wonder? Or your cologne?"

"What!"

"These dressing gowns."

"No, they're still in their original wrappers...sorry."

"Um, then perhaps you could wear one for a while. You know, before you lend it to me?"

"Isn't that a bit, er, kinky?"

"Probably, why?"

"Just checking. Finding out what sort of relationship I've gotten into sorta' thing. Ha, ha! Now, tell me, who was it interrupting our map reading class? I guess it wasn't an Op from the look on your face."

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Damn! Then if it wasn't an Op, what was it? It must have been important; you were gone quite a while.....I, I missed you."

"Awww Babe." Piers kissed the broad chest. "It was Dr Kaison actually."

"Kaison! At this hour?"

"Well its 10:00 hours in _Tianjin_. He always forgets about the time difference."

"Tch, and he's the scientist!" Chris scowled. "So, what does he want this time? Not more samples I hope?"

"That's exactly what he wants. He said that _now_ I'm _operational_...." Piers couldn't hide the bitter sarcasm in his voice. "......he wants to collect some extra blood and urine samples. Specifically ones taken during Ops, together with ones taken immediately before and after. Assuming I ever go on Ops again that is."

"During! You won't have time for that! Besides, how you gonna' store it?"

"That's exactly what I said. He has an idea to use the clean-up teams. They have the equipment to take and preserve tissue and fluid samples removed from dead B.O.W.s in the field. He thinks I should be able to use them. Ha, it's quite ironic really."

"Piers!"

"It's Ok Chris. At this point if I don't laugh I'll cry. I'll try anything if it means us getting back on active duty together."

"Hmm. Well, if it's what the Doctor orders, it might just be the excuse we need to return Alpha to Ops. Talk to that friend of yours on Clean-Up. Whatshisname, Jack isn't it?

"Yeh, Jack Shaughnessy. He'll help for sure."

"Good, then we'll see him first thing Monday."

"We?"

"Yes, I'm in this with you Piers, all the way. I've got your six. Don't ever forget that." Chris smiled tenderly. "Warm enough now?"

"Hmm, one more hug perhaps?"

"Mwah! And one more for luck. Mwaahh! Right then. Listen, we've broken our rule about discussing work at home enough for one night. Perhaps you'd like to resume your mapping. You ready?" Piers nodded. "Good! Now, if its views you're after, may I recommend a trip down the...." Chris whispered in Piers' ear, taking the opportunity to nibble it at the same time.

"Bearfield, I'm shocked! This is meant to be scientific. Besides, I was saving the best till last."

"Ha, ha! I can't wait! Map away then Ace, fill your boots!"

Fingers toyed with one nipple then the other.

"Oohh! That feels good." Chris lay back with a big grin on his face.

"Hmm, I think one's more sensitive than the other."

"Oh, do you? Try them again Ace."

"Alright Babe, once more. But we can't hang around here for long. There's a lot of ground to cover."

"Ha, ha, ha!"

"Are they ticklish?"

"No, well yes.....sorta' goose bumps ticklish, ya know? Sorry, I'm laughing at you. You sound so serious. Relax Ace."

"Looking after my Captain is a serious business." Pier nibbled Chris' left ear lobe.

"Oh yeah, a bit lower, OMG! That's the spot....Ahhhh...!"

Then the roving hand moved to Chris' armpit.

"Ah, Ah! Don't stop...please."

Next the carotid artery, probing the thick muscles running down the side of Chris' neck.

"Fuck yeah! Mmff, yes!" Chris let out a long moan.

"Wow, the 'reaction' indicator went full scale then Babe! Shall I try again....?"

.....It was going to be a long, loving night of delightful ecstasy and detailed exploration for them both. Valleys would be plunged into and peaks mounted. Chris whispered dreamily into his partner's ear.

"Oh Piers!"


End file.
